FBS: Careers
Base Careers Agent Law Enforcement *Panocean Dominion Agents of the Enforcement are typically represented by the Secret Police, trained partly by the Holy Retribution. They are extensivly trained in investigation and are typically augmented with various perception upgrades. *Tegitrian Empire Intelligence *Panocean Dominion Spies are commonplace in the Dominion, being used for official and private business. Panocean-based Intelligence Agents are the archetype they represent. *Tegitrian Empire Corporate *Panocean Dominion Corporations hold suprisingly little power in the Dominion, but the few 'official' companies that have prospered in the Dominion like to keep this power, and have agents to perform corporate espionage and even assassination. *Tegitrian Empire Army Support *Panocean Dominion The non-combative roles in the Panocean Dominion. Most Supports units are highly specialized, focusing on one task rather than having an entire suite of skills. *Tegitrian Empire Infantry *Panocean Dominion The Panocean 'fusil fon tiscolon' can range from lowly militia to highly-trained Special Operatives. The Dominion is not picky in terms of soldiers, as long as they do their job to the letter. *Tegitrian Empire Cavalry *Panocean Dominion Panocean Mechanized Divisions are typically far and few apart in Blind Seraph, but they hold most of the fire power. Most Divisions make use of a mechanized suit that has been to developed to adapt like a Phoenecian to its surroundings after a few weeks. *Tegitrian Empire Citizen Corporate *Panocean Dominion Corporate Executives are nescessary to run a company, and little else. The Dominion feels that Executives should stick to their deskjob and sit quietly as the galaxy continues to spin. *Tegitrian Empire Worker *Panocean Dominion The Work Caste is a respected occupation, as their is no greater glory then forging the warmachines that will bring greatness to the Dominion. *Tegitrian Empire Colonist *Panocean Dominion Phoenecian colonists are suprisingly good at what they do, due to their natural ability at adapting to envirovnments incredibly quickly. This cuts costs of DNA modification and environmental controls. *Tegitrian Empire Drifter Barbarian Wanderer Scavenger Entertainer Artist *Panocean Dominion Artists are the typical archetype, though some are contracted by the Retribution to plan statues and monasteries dedicated to Vael. *Tegitrian Empire Journalist *Panocean Dominion Journalism in the Dominion is typical, it is a large industry and requires alot of effort to make sure negative opinions on the Dominion are kept to a minimum. *Tegitrian Empire Performer *Panocean Dominion *Tegitrian Empire Marines Support *Panocean Dominion *Tegitrian Empire Space Marine *Panocean Dominion *Tegitrian Empire Ground Assault *Panocean Dominion *Tegitrian Empire Merchants Merchant Marine *Panocean Dominion *Tegitrian Empire Free Trader *Panocean Dominion *Tegitrian Empire Broker *Panocean Dominion *Tegitrian Empire Navy Line/Crew *Panocean Dominion *Tegitrian Empire Engineering/Gunnery *Panocean Dominion *Tegitrian Empire Flight *Panocean Dominion *Tegitrian Empire Nobility Administrator *Panocean Dominion *Tegitrian Empire Diplomat *Panocean Dominion *Tegitrian Empire Dilettante *Panocean Dominion *Tegitrian Empire Rogue Thief *Panocean Dominion *Tegitrian Empire Enforcer *Panocean Dominion *Tegitrian Empire Pirate *Panocean Dominion *Tegitrian Empire Scholar Field Research *Panocean Dominion *Tegitrian Empire Scientist *Panocean Dominion *Tegitrian Empire Physician *Panocean Dominion *Tegitrian Empire Scout Courier *Panocean Dominion *Tegitrian Empire Survey *Panocean Dominion *Tegitrian Empire Exploration *Panocean Dominion *Tegitrian Empire